Overprotective Fool
by starfire123
Summary: My thoughts of what could have taken place between Alice and Jasper after the battle in Eclipse. Alice is upset that Jasper got hurt trying to protect her, and he explains why he will go so far to see her safe from harm. Just a sweet one-shot.


**Here's just a one-shot I thought of. This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while. I hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

"Alice!" Jasper called as they reached the house.

Alice hadn't talked to him since the battle ended. Alice bounded up the stairs and Jasper followed. They entered their room and she slammed the door shut. No one else was home, Edward was with Bella and the others were helping the wolves with their injuries, but she still felt better having this conversation in their own room.

"Alice," Jasper tried again, "I don't understand why you are so upset."

Alice quickly spun around to face him. Jasper could feel the anger radiating off her. He was surprised when she leapt at him and pinned him to their floor. She settled herself on top of him triumphantly; however, the anger never left her eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," she began, "You overprotective fool! I know that I am a lady, but as I have proved to you just now, I can take care of myself. I can't believe you got hurt in the battle just so that I wouldn't have to risk getting hurt!"

"Alice, I-" Jasper started, but Alice covered his mouth to stop him from arguing with her.

"I know what you are going to say, that it was just a bite and that you are fine, as long as I am okay. Did you even think of the other possible endings to this battle? What if you hadn't just gotten a bite? What if you had gotten yourself destroyed? Did you even think of what that would do to me?"

Her voice broke at the end. She couldn't bear the thought of living this life without Jasper. Jasper shook his head. He had never thought of being careful about himself. All he wanted was for Alice to be safe. He hadn't really considered what Alice would've done should he have perished in the battle. He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Alice," he whispered.

She avoided his gaze, her thoughts still lingering on what could've happened to him due to his overprotective nature. Jasper adjusted her so she sat on his lap and he could sit himself up. He took her into his arms and held her close to his chest.

"Don't worry about me. I won't let anything happen to me. I worry about you because you haven't seen what I've seen. You are innocent, a ray of sunshine in this dark eternity we are condemned to live. You choose to see the best in others. There need to be more like you in this world, but a battle is not a place for the kind-hearted such as yourself. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to kill the newborns because you knew that they didn't know there was another way to live aside from what Victoria and Riley taught them. We had to kill them to protect our sister, but I was scared that you wouldn't force yourself to do it before you got hurt. Your kind heart would have been your weakness. I am not like you. Maria trained me to be ruthless, meaning I have no heart when it comes to battle, except the heart to protect the ones I love, which I didn't have until I met you."

She finally looked up and met his gaze, unable to be mad at him any longer. He continued.

"Our world can't afford to lose a magnificent a creature as you, Alice. I can't afford to lose you. You are my entire existence. I was a monster until I met you. You gave me the hope that I could redeem myself, even though all that I've done is unforgivable. You led me to the people that I now consider my family. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you."

"Jasper, you are forgiven for what you've done. Maria manipulated you. You didn't know there was another way. And don't think the thoughts you have towards me aren't mutual. I wandered around, lonely, looking for companionship. I was depressed until I had a vision of meeting a beautiful blonde vampire with a southern accent in the diner. The visions of you are what made me into my happy self. I wouldn't be who I am either if it wasn't for you."

By this time, Alice and Jasper were leaning so close together that their lips almost touched.

"It seems we have reached an impasse," Jasper drawled.

"So it seems," Alice agreed, "We can't live without each other."

Their lips met for the briefest moment. Alice pulled away and looked Jasper in the eyes.

"Will you promise to be more careful , please?" she begged.

"Will it make you feel better if I promise?" Jasper chuckled.

Alice nodded.

"I promise," he breathed, sending her as much love and meaning as he could.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They held each other as they watched the sunset from their window, wondering what on earth they would have become if they didn't have their relentless love.

**I hope you enjoyed that moment between Alice and Jasper! This is just what I thought could have happened after the battle in Eclipse. Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
